


Meditations 2 or How to Seduce a Jedi Padawan

by chellefic



Series: Meditations [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Early Work, Established Relationship, M/M, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan needs to practice levitating. Qui-Gon distracts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meditations 2 or How to Seduce a Jedi Padawan

Qui-Gon rose from his meditations and walked about the room. Their mission had been successful, and brief, for once. Of course, it's brevity only meant that they were back on this damn freighter all the sooner. The monotony had even begun to wear on Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan was actually holding up remarkably well, considering how much he disliked inactivity. Thinking of his apprentice brought a hint of a smile to Qui-Gon's lips. He reached out to determine where his apprentice was.

Qui-Gon found him easily enough. He was in one of the holds, levitating the cargo. Qui-Gon's smile broadened, the potential of the situation becoming evident. Eyes twinkling mischievously, he insinuated himself into Obi-Wan's mind. _Padawan, I must say that I approve of your choice of afternoon activity. But isn't it a little easy for you? I think you should increase the difficulty level._

Obi-Wan was wary. He recognized the mischievous tone in his master's thoughts. On the other hand, he could use a challenge and his curiosity was aroused. _All right, Master,_ he replied carefully, _what do you suggest?_

 _Keep levitating. If you can,_ was the response.

With that Qui-Gon began sending him very clear impressions of his own thoughts. Obi-Wan groaned to himself. He'd asked for this. It was a good thing the cargo was so well packed, at least he hoped it was.

 

Qui-Gon imagined himself in the hold with Obi-Wan, standing behind him. In his mind, he lifted his hand and ran it slowly along the side of Obi-Wan's neck. Then he leaned forward and began following the path he had created with his fingers, with his mouth. He moved slowly down his Padawan's neck, each spot thoroughly sucked, licked, nipped. The Obi-Wan in his imagination groaned, so did the Obi-Wan in the cargo hold.

As he neared the base of Obi-Wan's neck. Qui-Gon slid his arms around Obi-Wan's waist. He resisted the urge to pull him back against him, holding him lightly instead. Knowing Obi-Wan wanted more contact, Qui-Gon chose to let him want, at least for now. Finishing with Obi-Wan's neck, he ran his hands over Obi-Wan's abdomen, almost, but not quite, touching his chest. He began undoing Obi-Wan's belt. Let it drop to the floor. Slowly, he began to open Obi-Wan's tunic, savoring the knowledge that Obi-Wan was impatient to feel his hands upon him, but unwilling to show it.

_He even fantasizes tormenting me, thought Obi-Wan. No wonder he's so good at it. He must spend all of his spare time planning how to torture me next._

_Not all of my spare time, Padawan,_ Qui-Gon laughed in his mind. _But it does make you wonder at the subject of my meditations, does it not?_

Obi-Wan didn't reply. His master's hands were now on bare flesh and one of the crates he had been levitating dipped dangerously. Cursing silently, he raised it again.

Obi-Wan's warm flesh under his hands. That was a thought Qui-Gon savored. As much as he now knew Obi-Wan enjoyed Qui-Gon touching him, Qui-Gon was convinced that he enjoyed touching Obi-Wan even more. Soft, smooth skin over hard muscle. It was an intoxicating combination. Qui-Gon focused on that, on how it felt to run his hands over Obi-Wan's torso. Inevitably his hands drifted upward. Finding what he sought, he ran his fingers around the edge of Obi-Wan's nipples. Obi-Wan inhaled in anticipation. Qui-Gon responded by brushing his fingers over his Padawan's nipples, lightly, infuriatingly lightly. Chuckling softly, Qui-Gon took an earlobe in his mouth and sucked. Obi-Wan moaned and at that instant. Qui-Gon pinched his nipples. Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan back against him, giving him something to lean against. His hands again moved down Obi-Wan. He placed one on the center of his abdomen and used it to hold Obi-Wan firmly against him. He knew his own erection was pressing into the small of the other man's back. With his other hand he brushed Obi-Wan's erection.

Several of the crates were now barely above the ground. Obi-Wan's concentration was frayed. Simply knowing that his master thought of him this way was wildly arousing. To have those thoughts shared with him was almost unbearable.

Qui-Gon was feeling a bit smug. Obi-Wan deserved this. After all he had started it. Besides, he deserved to know how much he was desired.

Qui-Gon returned his attention to Obi-Wan's cock. He caressed it through the fabric of his pants. In his imagination, Obi-Wan pushed his hips forward in response. Qui-Gon began undoing the fastenings of his pants. He slid his hand inside…

The crates crashed.

_Come here, Obi-Wan._

Obi-Wan needed no encouragement. Fleetingly, he considered restacking the crates, decided it could wait. As he headed down the hall he was grateful that the ship had a crew of one. He would not have wanted to be seen in this condition, at least by anyone other than Qui-Gon.

He entered their quarters and felt Qui-Gon step behind him. His hand stroked Obi-Wan's neck. "Will you do whatever I ask, Obi-Wan?" he inquired, his voice low.

"Yes, " Obi-Wan replied without thinking. "Anything." His voice was strained.

Qui-Gon began to kiss his neck and Obi-Wan trembled, his arousal now overwhelming. Qui-Gon put his arms around his Padawan and drew him back against him, supporting him. He quickly undid Obi-Wan's belt. He ran his hands over Obi-Wan's chest, before removing his tunic. Reaching out with the force he undid the fastenings of Obi-Wan's boots. Obi-Wan hastily kicked them off and Qui-Gon loosened Obi-Wan's pants, letting them fall to the ground. Stepping around in front of his Padawan, Qui-Gon placed a hand on the back of his neck. Leaning down he pressed his mouth to Obi-Wan's. Obi-Wan groaned and leaned into his master, opening his mouth willingly, hungrily.

Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan against him, kissing him roughly. Obi-Wan responded eagerly. After several minutes, he released Obi-Wan pulled him toward the bed. Sitting, Obi-Wan standing in front of him, he applied his mouth to a nipple, sucking hard. Obi-Wan tangled his hands in Qui-Gon's hair. Finding his master's hair tie, he removed it. Qui-Gon looked up at him and Obi-Wan took the opportunity for another kiss. Qui-Gon pulled him tight and rolled them both onto the bed, lips still locked.

Obi-Wan was on his back. Qui-Gon half beside him, half on him. They kissed wildly, bruisingly. Qui-Gon was touching what he could of Obi-Wan, unable to hold his hand still.

Finally, he pulled back. Obi-Wan stared at him. The look on Qui-Gon's face took his breath away. Passion, love, desire all reflected there. "Do you want to know what I've been imagining ever since the afternoon you interrupted my meditations?" Qui-Gon asked, his voice barely audible.

"What?" Obi-Wan's voice was scarcely louder than his master's.

"Watching you come." Qui-Gon looked intently at him for a moment. Then began kissing his way down Obi-Wan. His mouth and hands moved greedily across his chest, down his abdomen. Bypassing his cock Qui-Gon nipped lightly at the inside of his thighs.

Sitting up, Qui-Gon captured one of Obi-Wan's hands and brought it to his mouth. He kissed along the side of it, before taking a fingertip in his mouth. He sucked briefly for a moment. Then moved Obi-Wan's hand to his own cock. "Come for me, Obi-Wan. Make yourself come for me."

Obi-Wan looked at him. There had been no hint of command in that voice, only desire, need. Qui-Gon was asking him for this. His eyes riveted to his master's face, Obi-Wan began to move his hand.

"Slower."

Obi-Wan slowed. He had never felt so aroused or exposed in his life. Exposing himself like this, letting Qui-Gon see him this way was intensely exciting. Qui-Gon watched him hungrily, moving his eyes from Obi-Wan's cock to his face and back again.

He groaned. He needed more, needed to move faster. Qui-Gon sensed it. "Faster, Obi-Wan." "Not too much," he added as the speed of Obi-Wan's hand on his cock increased. Obi-Wan slowed a little. Qui-Gon leaned over and licked the head of his cock. Obi-Wan nearly came at the contact.

He was determined to hold on, to wait until Qui-Gon said he could come. A few more strokes. He couldn't take much more.

"Come for me, love. Come." Qui-Gon's voice was so rough it was almost harsh.

Permission given, Obi-Wan came. He thrust his hips upward. Moaning Qui-Gon's name as he spurted, over and over. It felt like it would never end. But it did. Shaken he opened his eyes and looked at his master. The look in Qui-Gon's eyes was almost enough to make him hard again. Reaching up he pulled Qui-Gon down on top of him, kissing him. His lips moved from Qui-Gon's mouth across his face, back to his mouth again. "Fuck me," he whispered. Qui-Gon took his chin in one of his big hands, kissing him softly.

"Actually, Padawan, I had thought…" he hesitated.

"What, love? Tell me what you want. Anything you want, I'll do."

"I want you. Inside me."

Obi-Wan was surprised at the words. In the six months they had been lovers, he had always been the one penetrated. The idea of being inside Qui-Gon had him instantly hard again. He wrapped his arms around Qui-Gon's shoulders, kissing him. He rolled them over.

Then he realized Qui-Gon was still fully dressed. "There is one slight problem, love," he said quietly, his lips near Qui-Gon's ear. "You're overdressed."

"So I am." Qui-Gon sat up and together they removed his clothing. Obi-Wan studied his naked master's form. He was powerfully built, broad shoulders and chest, strong arms, long well-muscled legs. As always, he noted the scars, for him a symbol of what Qui-Gon was, what he did. He now new the source of all of them. He had made Qui-Gon tell him one night. His eyes reached his master's face. His breath caught. Qui-Gon looked so beautiful, hair disheveled, spread out around him, piercing blue eyes softened by desire. Tenderness and lust coursed through him at the thought of what he was about to do.

Lying next to Qui-Gon, he began kissing him, stroking him. He could sense the intensity of Qui-Gon's arousal and the feeling of vulnerability at having exposed so much of himself. Obi-Wan used his hands and mouth to soothe and reassure, to convey the depth of his love for this man.

"Please, Obi-Wan. I…"

"I know, love." Obi-Wan took the bottle of oil from the table next to the bed and moved between his master's legs. He generously oiled two of his fingers. He circled the rim of Qui-Gon's anus with an oiled finger, felt him tense slightly. He continued the movement, and Qui-Gon began to relax. Slowly he pushed his finger into his master. Qui-Gon exhaled slowly, relaxing himself around that finger. Obi-Wan brushed his prostate and Qui-Gon gasped. He pulled the finger out, pushed it back in. Several strokes later, he added a second finger. He moved his fingers slowly within Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon began moving, pushing himself onto those fingers. How he managed to do this so easily on his back Obi-Wan was unsure. Not that it mattered. Satisfied that Qui-Gon was ready. He applied more oil to his cock and placed it at the entrance to his master's anus.

You have to control this, Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon groaned in response.

Realizing the control would have to come from him, Obi-Wan reached out with the force. He wanted to increase his awareness of his master, to insure that he did not hurt him. Qui-Gon accepted Obi-Wan's presence in his mind eagerly, opening his mind along with his body.

Obi-Wan moved forward carefully, sliding the head of his cock into Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon moaned his name. Sensing no discomfort he continued, moving slowly forward until he was fully within Qui-Gon. He stopped, savoring the sensation of Qui-Gon around his cock. He looked down at the man beneath him. He wanted Qui-Gon to know what he was feeling, to know how much he meant to Obi-Wan. Words failed him. Instead he just opened his mind as fully as he could, tearing down any shields Qui-Gon hadn't already penetrated. He felt Qui-Gon start as his Padawan's emotions reached him. Qui-Gon reached up and stroked his face. Obi-Wan pressed his face against that hand, then turned his head and kissed the palm.

He began to move. He stroked slowly. It felt so good. He was thankful that Qui-Gon had not felt any pain, because he wasn't certain that he could control himself much longer.

_Don't._

"What?" he asked aloud.

_Don't hold back._

Obi-Wan stopped trying to control himself. He gave into the need driving him and began moving faster. Soon he was utterly beyond control. They both were. Qui-Gon was so open to him. He thrust harder, still harder. Soon his movements were a blur. Qui-Gon came. His muscles contracted around Obi-Wan; his come squirted over both of them. The sound that came from inside him was neither a scream or a moan. It was all too much for Obi-Wan who rammed into his master, feeling like he was exploding.

When the trembling ceased, he slowly withdrew from Qui-Gon who immediately pulled Obi-Wan on top of him. They clung together. He needed this, needed the solidity of Qui-Gon against him.

Qui-Gon stroked his hair. "You've turned me into a wanton," he said quietly.

"It's what you secretly longed to be. Admit it."

"Perhaps."

Obi-Wan pulled back, raising his head so that he could look into Qui-Gon's face. "Perhaps, " he repeated.

Qui-Gon smiled. "You're right. I have always wanted this. Never thought I would find it."

"You'd have found it sooner if you weren't so stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn. I'm determined. It's an admirable trait in a Jedi. You're rather determined yourself."

"Good thing, or we wouldn't be here." Obi-Wan said, despite his best efforts to seem scolding, the corners of his mouth turned up. Leaning forward he kissed Qui-Gon gently, then snuggled against him.

Far too soon for Obi-Wan's liking, Qui-Gon stirred. "Padawan, I need a shower."

"Sticky, Master?"

"Umm. A little. Yes."

"If you ask nicely I may agree to wash your back." Obi-Wan offered. "And then you can help me restack the crates."

Surprisingly, Qui-Gon agreed. "It's the least I can do, since I'm the reason you dropped them."

Obi-Wan looked at him, startled by the tone in his voice. "You sound inordinately pleased with yourself."

Qui-Gon laughed. "I am."


End file.
